


Downpour

by StaticPhantom



Series: Paradise Motel Week (Killjoynest) [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Ambience, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Driving in the rain, He/Him Fun Ghoul, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Pre-Canon, Rain, paradise motel week, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticPhantom/pseuds/StaticPhantom
Summary: Prompt Day 2: FunpoisonIt's rare for the Zones to have a complete rainstorm, but then again, it's rare to see Fun Ghoul dancing anywhere other than a Mad Gear and Missile Kid concert.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week (Killjoynest) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925404
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Downpour

Starting a run was always more fun than completing it. There came a point, once you had driven through two or three zones, where the heat began to melt your insides and your thoughts turned to wet mush in your head. They always said that travelling with someone else was safer than travelling alone (who ‘they’ were, Ghoul wasn’t completely sure.) He wasn’t sure he agreed with this advice, as being stuck in a car with only the crackling radio and a half-asleep pain with bright red hair for company, he was beginning to lose it. 

“What d’ya think about like… y’know?” Party Poison had their feet resting on the dashboard as they twirled a finger in the air, pointing vaguely upwards. 

Ghoul sighed, “No, Poison, I don’t know. Maybe if you’d slept last night, ‘stead of shootin’ off to Witch knows where until 3AM, you’d be able to form a question that makes any fuckin’ sense.” He turned up the volume on the radio and locked his stony gaze firmly on the sand covered road ahead. 

Poison’s messy hair and bleary eyes had been endearing 5 hours ago. As time (and miles of plain, sandy desert) had passed, their mumbled comments and mindless tapping on the dashboard had stopped bringing a smile to Ghoul’s lips, now just adding to the swirling cloud of annoyance circulating in his brain. 

Poison hummed softly and closed their eyes, leaning over until their head rested on Ghoul’s shoulder. His expression softened slightly, but he shrugged them off quickly,

“Pois, I’m tryin’ to drive here.” He hated to dismiss them so harshly, but his nerves were frayed from damn near six hours of driving with only one break.

It wasn’t long before Ghoul’s vision began to blur from focusing on the same stretch of desert for almost three hours. The trip out to Zone 5 hadn’t been that bad, but since he had begun driving back and Party had become even less understandable from lack of sleep, he had begun to lose the plot a little.

“Why’s it so dark?” 

Ghoul brought his eyes back into focus and looked out at the surrounding desert. He cursed himself, how long had they been driving? Had he missed the marker for Zone 3? Was it that late already? The top of the car obstructed his view of the sky, so he couldn’t see how far the sun had travelled down the sky. “Shit Pois, we might need to turn around.”

“Why? You scared of getting wet?” Poison’s eyes had opened fully now and a cheeky smirk danced over their lips. 

“What?” 

“’S raining, Ghoulie!” 

One glance out the window was all it took to eradicate any thought that Poison could have been imagining a rainstorm in their sleepless delirium, but there it was. For the first time in months, slow droplets of water drizzled down from the grey sky. It wasn’t night after all.

Rain mixed with the sand covering the cracked road before them and formed a grainy orange sludge which caught in the treads of the Trans-Am’s tires. What had begun as a light sprinkling had quickly grown heavy, drumming on the roof above the heads of the two ‘Joys. 

Poison’s eyes were alight with excitement at the rainstorm from which they were protected. 

“Can we pull over?” They turned towards Ghoul with a childish smile, suddenly more awake than they had been for days. 

“No Pois, we have to get back before the sand’s too wet to drive through.” The minute he said this, Ghoul bit his lip as he realized that they were nearing the end of the concrete road. Those who had been in the desert long enough to see more than just a light rain knew that a storm made any non-built road into a patch of quicksand. Well, not quite quicksand, but it would sure as hell keep whatever you were driving stuck in place until everything dried up. 

The road (or lack thereof) ahead had turned to granulated mud, and water had begun to trickle in through the top of the trunk. Rest stops were few and far between on the roads between the built-up areas of the Zones. The only place anywhere near to where the two were slowly driving was a small, unused shack. Ghoul had never been inside and he had never hoped to, but as the peeling paint of a small hut came into view, he knew that today would be the day he saw what lay within.

“Okay, fine. We’re gonna need to wait it out here.” He sighed, resigned to hours of sitting in a rotting hut while Poison snored beside him. The red haired ‘Joys smile  
grew as Ghoul pulled the car over to the small building and sat staring at the door handle in trepidation. 

Poison, on the other hand, flung open their door and stood, head towards the sky, arms stretched out wide, in the middle of the road. Rain covered their entire body within seconds as they spun around. Their feet splashed through pools of water coated with a rainbow sheen of oil and gasoline. 

Ghoul sat back in their seat and smiled, the stress of the day leaving his mind as he watched the person he loved throw their head back and laugh. They turned their head towards the car and beckoned Ghoul to join them with a single finger. He shook his head, safe in the warm car from the storm outside.  
It seemed as though he didn’t have a choice when Poison ran up to the car and pulled the door open,

“Come on!” 

They didn’t wait for a response, instead grabbing Ghoul’s arms from where they were crossed over his chest and dragging him into the downpour. The shorter ‘Joy yelped when the warm rain hit his skin, soaking into his hair and jacket. Poison laughed and spun them both around, their hands sliding from Ghoul’s elbows to his hands, where their fingers interlocked. 

All the tension which had built up between them throughout the long drive was washed away as the rain pelted down on the tarmac surrounding the grinning pair.  
Anyone standing by the edge of Zones Three and Four would have seen two ‘Joys dancing to music only they could hear, a waterlogged picture of happiness as they spun each other around and laughed without a care in the world. They would have seen half an hour pass before they stopped, smiling at the ground as they stood across from one another while the sky rumbled overhead.

Out of breath and drenched in rain, Ghoul placed his hands on Poison’s shoulders and touched his forehead to theirs. Poison reached out as if it were gut instinct and placed his hands on Ghoul’s sides, swaying gently in time with the music emanating faintly from the car’s radio. 

Ghoul lifted his head and watched as a drop of pink tinted water fell from Poison’s hair to their nose and trickled down their face before falling from their chin onto the ground below. He slowly leaned forwards and pressed a light kiss to their lips, crossing his arms gently over their shoulders. They responded by wrapping their arms around Ghoul’s waist and kissing him back. 

The two stood below a rumbling sky, boots filling with water, Poison’s chin resting on Ghoul’s shoulder as they were rocked back and forth by the music.

A more poetic thinker would perhaps had made a comparison between the rarity of the rain and the small chance of finding someone with whom you felt completely at home. The only thought running through Ghoul’s head, however, was how he wished this moment would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, unedited but simple. I hope you enjoyed, this is partially inspired by the edit of Closer by The Tiny which I finally found after a year of looking. 
> 
> I've written enough sad stuff, these two deserved a good time. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> (Find the edited song here: https://summoner-starlight.tumblr.com/post/164674075020/youre-standing-outside-of-a-fancy-nightclub-its )


End file.
